


Cuddles

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, This is cute, general Michael love, little blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Mikey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr to write this so it's just a little blurb. 
> 
> ask: _"Hi can you do an one shot where you're just laying on the bed with Michael, staring onto each others eyes and just talking calmly? like, really really cute, please thank u"_

Warmth. Safety. Home. That's how it feels to wake up in Michael's arms. He's currently home on a break from tour and the two of you are making the most of your time together. Lazy days in bed seem to be the preferred choice between you both. 

Warm sunlight filters through the blinds and casts a halo over Michael's body. You smile as you watch his sleeping form. He's lying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. His mouth is slightly open as he slowly puffs air from between his lips. He looks so calm and relaxed. You truly enjoy the time you have when he's home from tour, and continue to admire him even if it's starting to feel slightly creepy. He snorts and it startles him awake. 

He smiles and rasps a good morning. 

"Morning, Mikey," you reply, also smiling. 

"Were you watching me sleep again?" he asks, sitting up a bit to look at you better. 

You sheepishly nod. "Yeah, I was, but only because you're _so_ beautiful." 

He chuckles and then lies on his back. You slide over and rest your head on his bare chest. He gently cards one of his hands through your hair and kisses your forehead. 

"I miss this when I'm on tour," he whispers and you feel a tug in your heart. 

"I miss it too," you confess. The nights can be long and lonely while he's away. You always try to join him on the road for a few weeks but eventually you need time away from all the activity. The band is always on the move and it can be exhausting. It's also hard to find alone time with Michael. Eventually you have to sadly smile at Michael one morning and he mumbles something about how he'll buy your plane ticket and he'll miss you. 

"I think after this next tour we're going to take a year off to just write and find time to relax. All we know is touring and we love it, but we're starting to crave more, you know? I'd love to be domestic with you, maybe have kids some day?" Michael murmurs. 

You smile and tilt your head up to peer at him. "I'd love that too." 

"We should get married," he whispers. 

"Are you asking?" you tease already knowing you'll say yes. 

He laughs and nods. "Yeah, I'm asking. Will you please honor me with your hand in marriage? Til death do us part?" 

You bite your lip and pretend to be seriously considering his question. He begins to pout, just barely jutting his bottom lip out, when you don't answer right away. 

You laugh and lean up to kiss him. "Of course I'll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos, comment, or talk to me on tumblr! lukesgoggles


End file.
